


Mystified Changes

by LunatheArmyHead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dueling, Greece Myths, Greece Tour, M/M, Mashed Timelines, Mythology References, Possessive Behaviour, This fic is me basically shouting out my love for Greek myth!, a lot of travelling, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunatheArmyHead/pseuds/LunatheArmyHead
Summary: In the year of 1946, a 19 year old Tom Riddle decides to venture into the rest of the glorifying world of magic. Moving around he comes across the object of his fascination-Harrison Potter, in the land of myths-Greece.A delightful boy who looks like an angle yet moves like a lethal predator ready to strike.__________________“Hey Horcrux Maker.”Tom startled, turned and came face to face with his years of salvation and desire. Harrison Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Mystified Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So at last I posted the promised one-shot of Tomarry! ^_^'  
> This story is not beta'd and might have grammatical mistakes which I hope will not cause much trouble will reading...when I get time I will try to edit those mistakes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Formal studies about humans had always indicated one particular thing about how they behave and talk. Researchers say that it was the change that had brought about the evolution of what they call as _Homo sapiens_.

From the time of the creation of space and time and the gradual development of the universe, everything had changed and had become the world that the humans know and study about. Papers were published and theories were thought about just so humans could explain the various changes around us.

They say it has happened because of the necessary variation required among the living to live on for generations rather that perish quickly. They say changes are happening because the universe has yet to settle to a position of absolute sureness after which the changes will stop.

Many discussions and debates are still going on, on this very topic of the single word ‘ _change’._

But changes are to always happen and are to always bring about with it something-be that something be desirable or scornful. Even as we move about with our daily chores we witness many changes occurring around us even though we tend to ignore such miniscule things.

If we are to notice, we could have evidently noticed the daily behavior change within the next door lady whenever her husband was out or how the dog which used to hang around the park now whimpers back upon seeing certain person. This are changes be it small and unremarkable.

Even nature is bounded with the every term that is _change_. The season changes within the twelve months the humans have made. In a day the weather changes multiple times from sunny to cloudy or from rainy to sunny. The movement of sun changes, the water waves often changes its course or speed or even its shape.

Even though humans claim to have reached a point of intelligentsia where no one can ever reach or have reached, it shouldn’t be confided to that deliberation because if a change has forced humans to have evolved then it can even modify the brains of animals or insects.

Changes are a fickle thing to happen, undetected and fearless as it dictate the lot in this entire universe of unknown. 

Everything is about changes and the changes-an obtrusive and intriguing entity never to have weighed but to have effected-are about evolved stories of human history.

Tom Marvolo Riddle both was fascinated and irked by _changes_.

Changes were unpredictable and it had always made Tom feel vulnerable and insecure. It had kept Tom on his toes as to if anything of importance around him was changing he could point it out all easily.

But it was not so easy as to point out each and every change around him. From his childhood Tom hated this very word. _Changes._ How irksome it was to have to look out for something which wasn’t even a humanoid creature but a mass less word which carried so much power with itself. Most times, to Tom, it felt like he was been taunted by _the changes_ occurring around him as if only it and Tom were playing this game of hide-n-seek and Tom had to catch this fast escaping being.

So irksome.

When Tom was six years old _Change_ had made the greatest mockery of all by giving him a roommate in the form of Billy. The boy had been unhygienic, boisterous but most of all he was a bully. Tom hated bullies and so he did the only thing he felt was suitable to do, he traumatized Billy.

After that Tom was looked upon by fear and ice cold gazes. Even the lovely matrons turned stoic around him. But Tom could see it and feel it-they were afraid of the unknown changes that were occurring around because of Tom.

Change became an acquaintance of Tom after that. Though it pulled his leg a few times like a small child just to annoy him.

As Tom grew, his perceptual view also _changed._ He became aware of an unnatural gift bestowed upon him. He felt control when he walked down corridors just because he was different than those unwanted filth in the orphanage. He was conscious of the fact that he was a _change_ to be reckoned with who could modify all the faults in the system.

He was a prophet send by his alter ego from a different dimension to remove the dirt of this world. He was special with this power and he could wield it to his wish.

Over the years many changes occurred in the orphanage because of Tom and it felt like he was the wielder of this destructive change whom he hated but adored so much than he had ever before to anyone.

It was as if _change_ of everything made the entity swoon and dance around Tom about how carefully he was using his power to alter things. And to Tom it felt like he was gifted because of it in the form of Professor Albus Dumbledore.

The moment Dumbledore had pronounced him as a wizard, Tom’s entire world off kilter from its axis, it had felt. It had been the best possible day in Tom’s life as well as the worst.

It was that very day Tom came face to face with this ambitious goals and it was that very day Tom made out an enemy from a potential alley.

Oh, but Tom wasn’t worried or tensed because Hogwarts had provided more. Allies, well-wishers, wooers and many more.

The magical society provided so much that Tom lost track of the so many changes around him. But the most significant ones he still remembers to date.

He remembers how he had discovered his sacred heritage as Slytherin’s Heir and the familial of Salazar’s in the Chamber of Secrets. But most of all he remembered how the death of Myrtle had helped him became immune from Death’s clutches. Horcruxes. A beautiful change he was ever faced with.

Except the worst change too occurred in the very Wizarding World when he learned about his parents or rather what was left of it. Gaunt Family was where he belonged to yet was shun from there. It was the first time he murdered someone himself rather than using snakes to do his job. And Tom liked to believe that that incident was something that changed him for better. Made him tough and a realistic person.

But the most beautiful of changes Tom ever encountered was the change he loved the most and was obsessed for a long time. A change so pure yet was able to bewitch Tom with his innocence and furious behavior. Reckless yet gorgeous the way he waltzed into Tom’s life and remained in his memory though the presence till date was something Tom searched every now and then.

It was _Harrison Potter._

The brisk winter wind weaved past Tom as he entered the small inn. Winters in Europe, for Tom, were the worst. The ever present chill and the white mist that just seemed to cloak everything within its thick folds were irksome. Tom exhaled, his lungs burning from the cold air and leaving behind a trail of goosebumps on his skin.

Tom retrieved his wand and wordlessly casted the warming spell before he strode to the bar. He sat down and removed his gloves, stuffing them inside his coat pockets. Ordering a glass of firewhiskey, Tom turned around to look around the empty bar. It was mostly empty except for few of the men sitting in the far off corner, shouting boisterously and laughing. The raucous voices of the men were starting to give Tom a headache and it was making him itch to strangle those men to dead.

But he couldn’t do that, at least not today.

The bartender gave him his order and Tom cranked his neck before drowning down the liquor. Tom might not be a man of drinks but he liked to every once in a while drown himself with the burning, intoxicated liquor just so he could feel the pain and relish it. Pain was a concept that Tom only knew how to cause but from time to time to feel it by his own hands was something he found great pleasure in. The Cruciatus curse was something that Tom liked and felt an absolute giddiness when he saw others suffer from it. The shouts of agony and pleas to stop were something that gave Tom a sense of power. It was the satisfaction that Tom found when he saw with his own eyes that he was capable of something that others were not and for which they plead him to stop.

Everything about pain was pleasurable. It meant power for Tom.

He licked his lips and paused for a moment to once again assess the inn. Nothing of importance caught his eyes. The inn was a poorly lit structure of old fashioned furnishers and weak infrastructure. The few people here were also of no importance with their bizarre clothing and intoxicated smells. The place, Tom concluded, was boring and outdated with foolish people adorning the space.

‘How pathetic.’ Tom scoffed inwardly.

A few months have passed since Grindelwald was defeated and even though the magical society of the Netherlands were not affected by the fallen dark wizard’s wrath and twisted views, the folks here acted as if they too had lost something or the other. Possibilities that few of them might have lost one thing or the other to the muggle side of the war; it didn’t mean everyone of Magical population was affected.

Just for the appearance of grieve people followed around the trend of it. Tom laughed inwardly, truly amused by how much individuals could be materialistic. Follow what majority followed. Truly and utterly pathetic.

He paid for his drink and left the inn, ready to go for his next destination.

The land of Myths-Greece.

Gazing round the many artifacts and designs, Tom could definitely give it to the Non-Magois their extended creativity to explain thing that they weren’t able to explain as simple as natural phenomenon. The Greek Magoi, though lacked proper magical study, it seemed they were catching up with the modern ways of magical teachings.

From what Tom had read about the Greece Magical Society, he knew that only aristocrat families of wizards and witches were given chance to study magic and the poorer ones were stripped off from magic through grotesque means of torture. The free magic was then gifted to Hecate, goddess of witchcraft, in the hopes that the polluted magic could be purified and reborned back within those who deserved it. For it various rituals were conducted and spells were invented.

But this ugly practice was stopped a few decades ago and now the Magical Population of Greece was starting to rebuild itself with a proper law system and morals of humanity.

Tom sighed and he looked up at the painting that he was looking at before. The Titans’ clash-depicted in such a beautifully parsimonious way yet able to portray the tragedy and miseries of many with those vibrant colors. The Magical Greece was still date a strong believer of what the non-magical population had put forward as myths and folktales of gods and heroes and what not. It could take time for them to retrieve themselves from the deep rooted believes that were grinded within them by the Non-Magois.

“You seem to quite like these old arts. A wandering artists searching for muse, perhaps?”

The voice made Tom swiveled around to come face to face with a delightful looking boy. Tom stared at the boy before him, awed with his beauty and stature. The boy was fairly short from what Tom could say with tousled midnight black hair contrasting magnificently with the pale skin. Features soft with round ruby cheeks and feather like lashes with plump looking pink lips. But what captivated Tom were those emerald green eyes hidden behind those big round spectacles. Looking at those eyes made Tom want to carve it out and preserve it.

But he doubted that those lovely emeralds could look as awe-striking as it does now; sparkling with mischief and childish playfulness. He hadn’t thought that amidst his travel he could find such beauty nor had he planned of any such thing. But for some unknown reasons Tom felt magnified towards this unknown man as if he held all the answers to the questions that Tom had.

He shook his head and smiled charmingly at the boy before him. “I find myself as more of a wonderer then anything.” He stepped forward watching as the boy before him blinking his eyes as if following every moment Tom was making. Mayhap he was. “I could ask you the same…” He trailed off.

The boy before him smiled before extending his hand. “Harrison. Harrison Potter. Though you can call me Harry if you want.”

“Harry, it is.” Tom accepted the hand and shook it firmly. “I am Tom Riddle, Harrison Potter. You didn’t answer my question…”

If Tom held Harry’s hand more than what seemed appropriate before letting go, then neither commented on that.

“Well I am mostly a seeker seeking for answers of this mystifying life. My search had brought me to this abandoned building of all this paintings and sculpture in Greece. Curiosity can make a man hungry for knowledge, as I assume you must know Mr. Riddle.”

“Call me Tom…no need for such formalities when we both are here as hungry men for answers, as you put it Harry.” Tom purred.

Tom hated when someone called him by his muggle name but something about Harry calling him anything but ‘Tom’ didn’t sit well with him. The young Slytherin watched as Harry beamed at him before he strode past him and stood were Tom was earlier viewing the portrait of the Titans’ Clash. Tom said nothing but instead gazed down at Harry.

“Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos are considered as the three goddess of fate. It is said that when a person is born Clotho immediately starts spinning the thread of life which is then measured to allocate the fate of the person and then Atropos finally decides when to cut the string and thus ending the person’s life. Tell me Harry, do you believe in Moirae?” Tom turned toward Harry, asking.

It had been four days since Tom had met Harry and both had till then met coincidently more times than possible if it were mere ‘coincidences’ as Harry liked to put it on. But each time they had met Tom had seen that glint in Harry’s eyes, the mischievous shine whenever Harry encountered him and exclaimed the word ‘coincidence’. Tom could see that Harry knew that Tom knew that these meetings were merely not coincidences and were instead a calculated and thought out plans by the raven haired boy.

Tom was way too much entertained by all this to care about calling Harry out loud about his childish games.

After their eighth ‘coincidently’ encounter, Tom had proposed the idea of venture the Mythical City together for the duration of their stay to which Harry had whole heartedly agreed. A cheeky smile enact all the time Tom had talked about his idea.

“Moirae are said to determine the fate of a person…but I-I can’t say much in those accounts Tom.” Upon seeing Tom’s quirked brow Harry elaborated. “I mean believe is something that is different for each individual. It can even be said that believe is like a shapeless amount of clay on our deposit which is our very responsibility to do and mold…and fate and all, Tom I can’t say I believe in something as uncertain as this.”

“Then what about destiny Harry?”

Harry pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, deep in thought. “Destiny at least for me… I think at least. Maybe, I don’t know. Whenever I hear ‘destiny’ all I can think of is it is the _end_ -finale. I-I can’t express myself! ”Harry huffed, annoyed. Tom watched him with an amused smile, deeply endeared by the boy- _man_ -before him. (Harry was of 18 years meaning he was a year younger than Tom)

“You tell me Tom. Do _you_ believe in fate and destiny?” Harry asked with a pout.

Tom looked back at the painting of the three goddesses of fate weaving a single white thread. When he turned towards Harry he had a wicked smile on his face. “I only believe in myself and the laws that I made for _myself_.”

Harry grinned at that, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

“So full of yourself…you are Tom!”

“Have you ever tried to hurt anyone Tom?”

Tom looked up from the book he was reading. He slowly lowered the book and looked at Harry. “You want to know…?”

They were at Larisa. Their wandering at Sparta had ended two days ago and when Tom had said if they could directly go to Athens, Harry had whined and had complained about Tom’s workaholic personality and so Tom had amended a three day stay in Larisa and after that they could be off to the capital city of Greece.

Harry rolled on his back on the bed before sitting up and running his hands through his already unruly hair. Tom felt his hands twitch with the urge to go and flatten Harry’s hair but he resisted it. Instead he simply tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“I mean…have you ever hurt anyone like…physically or emotionally? Be it intentional or without your knowledge.” Harry asked.

“Hurt someone you say?” Tom asked, amused. Harry nodded his head, a serious expression on his face.

Tom sat up straighter. “Well Harry I must say, the way you put forward the question…I could say then every human being had hurt others many times. Even children. I could definitely say that _yes_ I had hurt people.”

Harry squinted his eyes at Tom. “Why do you like to talk in riddles? Is it something to do with your surname, Riddle?”

Tom gave an unimpressed look. Harry just shrugged but couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “Very funny, Harry.”

Harry burst out laughing, his whole body shaking with the force of his laugh. He fell down on his bed, laughing hard as Tom stared at him in awe.

Never had Tom thought that he could think of someone’s laugh to be beautiful. To Tom it felt like he was listening to some sort of unstrained melodious music being played. All he could do was stare, stupefied and hungry.

“Do always laugh. It suits you more than your petulant behavior.”

Harry abruptly stopped giggling and looked at Tom-shocked. Tom felt displeased with the abrupt stop of such music but something as of satisfaction coiled inside his being as he watched, amazed as Harry’s pale cheeks gradually started to grow redder by the second. As Tom watched Harry blush, he felt something akin to possessiveness warp his inside.

Only ever he wanted to be the cause of such flustered reactions from Harry and no one else.

Harry and Tom walked through the empty halls of the shrine, gazing the various sculptures of Greek Gods and other war artifacts. The museum in Larisa was something of a miracle for Tom who was getting bored with Harry’s constant questioning and whining.

The museum structure in itself was magnificent and pictorial. Its rusty bars and cracked up walls, seemed to prove that it was way older than anyone could ever began to think of. The damp smell of moss and wet mud from yesterday’s downpour was apparent inside the dark museum halls.

_“Lumos.”_ Harry whispered when it began too dark to look around. He turned to face Tom with a stern expression. “It is bad enough that you keep our hotel room dark or dim _but_ don’t let your Slytherin side pop up here, inside this unknown museum.”

Tom rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Quite being a brat Harry. It doesn’t suite a wizard such as you who should be graceful as any Beauxbaton student.”

Harry twirled on his heels and brought his wand in front of Tom, waving it like it was a kitchen knife. H poked Tom’s chest with it as he spoke. “I am not a brat Tom. I am just stating facts of what I know!”

Tom tried to ignore the scorching heat of the _lumos_ spell from where Harry was continuously trying to poke him. He lifted his hand to remove the wand-“Harry”-and stopped abruptly. Before Harry could even contemplate on what was happening Tom had wrenched his hand way and yanked the shorter boy towards him.

Harry squeaked from the unexpected move and struggled when Tom gripped both his hands with his one hand and pulled him towards him with the bruising hold Tom had on his waist with the other.

“Bloody hell Tom!” Harry exclaimed, eyes wide open. “Have you gone nuts?!”

Tom did not say anything and simply lifted both of Harry’s hand, his eyes fixed on the wand. Harry gave up struggling when it became apparent that Tom had no intentions of letting him go and simply went pliant in Tom’s hold, his head dropping on his clasped forearm and breathed out.

After a moment Harry peaked at Tom, a frown on his face. “Tom…?” He whispered, yet Tom didn’t reply his attention solely on his hand. Harry exhaled out, exasperated. “If you love my hands so much you could have just asked-“

“From where did you buy your wand Harry?” Tom spoke up, completely ignoring Harry’s rant.

At that Harry silenced, he tried to jerk his hands only for Tom to tighten his grip. Harry gasped at that sudden pain, his eyes prickling with unshed tears. “What the actual fuck, Tom?!”

“Just answer me Harry.”

Harry stared at Tom, incredulous. When seeing Tom wasn’t budging Harry sighed out. “Ollivanders.”

“Core?”

“Why are you asking questions that aren’t even relevant?” Harry asked.

Tom pulled Harry and whispered in his ear. “Just answer the question, Harry. Don’t play hard to get.”

Harry pouted. “Fine! Holly and phoenix feather from Dumbledore’s phoenix! Now happy?”

At once Tom released Harry. Harry stumbled back, rubbing his wrists which were already acquiring an ugly shade of purple. He hissed in pain. Upon hearing Harry hiss Tom looked up from where he was standing. He slowly walked towards the raven haired and gently picked up his hands, ignoring the glare.

Taking out his wand, Tom murmured several spells one after the other before dropping Harry’s hand.

“What was that Tom? Were you in some sort of trance or what?”

Tom smiled a wicked gleam in his eyes as he stalked forward. Harry wry though, didn’t move from where he was standing. Tom stroked Harry’s hair gently as he began speaking. “Oh Harry! It seems our meetings were beyond anything as coincident. What can I say? _It was destined_ Harry.” Tom whispered, watching as the ravenette leaned into his touch. 

“Why you always speak so cryptically?” Harry murmured into his hand.

Tom smiled widely. “Brother wands are something that rarely happens Harry. Like wanting to watch a comet which appear every twenty years, it’s that very rare, having the same core and you know what-“

“Let me guess the impossible from your out of blue knowledge. Our wands share the same core and we are as rare as a comet.” Harry deadpanned, unimpressed.

Tom sighed out and backed away from Harry’s space. “Always the impatient one. You don’t even know what it means do you Harry? It means we could be so much powerful when this concept of _prior incantatem_ is practiced.”

Harry exhaled out. “A power couple you mean Tom? Do you now want to tell me you want to become Hades and I Persephone to set an example of opposite attract?”

Tom ignored the sarcastic remark. “I am interested to know why you brought your from Britain when you could simply had brought one from France. Is it some family tradition?”

Harry straightened his back and twirled around, his back facing Tom as he began walking away. “Let’s continue to tour around this place Tom before dusk…and the question for your answer is for some other day!”

“Gods portrayed by the Non-Magois are so vengeful don’t you think Harry?”

“What are you on about?” Harry turned around to ask Tom.

“Nothing…Just reading this and trying to make sense of it all.”

Harry plopped down beside Tom on the couch and leaned forward to read the page that Tom was talking about. A few moments later he sprawled himself on the couch, his head now resting on Tom’s lap. “I didn’t get anything from that text of yours. Only bits and pieces of what could be about Pandora’s Box.”

Tom looked down at Harry and for the hundredth time was awed by seeing those emerald eyes. So majestic when looking him with that particular mischief gleam, what could Tom do to make them only _his_.

“How you passed out your N.E.W.T.S is remaining a question?” He drawled.

Harry let out an indignant squeak. “Hey I passed with the highest score in Defense!”

“Good”, he muttered, eyes focused on those greens. “Pandora’s box was kind of a revenge that Zeus took for Prometheus’ hubris of giving the holy fire to the humans. For it Zeus asked for Hephaestus to craft a woman who was bestowed with many gifts by the Gods and gave her this jar with the warning to just not open it. Pandora was gifted to Epimetheus, brother of Prometheus who was warned against from accepting any gifts but he accepted and ‘ol curious Pandora opened the jar releasing all the hatred, hunger, war, death etc., to this world expect for hope.

“Think about this…how vengeful the Gods were to have this sadistic humor of punishing the Titan Prometheus by punishing the mortals so harshly? How they used the curious nature of ones to pain others?”

Harry started playing with Tom’s sleeves. “It is only the Gods who have sick humor Tom, the humans, too, have it. If we didn’t then how could we have written all these horrifying things? If we were kind then we could have tried to ignore it all but we didn’t and thus, humans are as bad as those vengeful Gods.”

Tom stared down at Harry for a long, long time making the younger boy squirmier under his intense gaze. “That was…way too much knowledgeable for someone who has your miniscule sized brain.”

Harry squeaked out, scandalized and smacked Tom on his chest. “Tom!”

Tom laughed out loud, his entire frame shaking with mirth when he noticed Harry pout with furrowed brows. It could be later on when Tom would realize that the mirth that had made him roar out loud was something he hadn’t had to force and the ropes of possessiveness coiled more tightly around him. Harry was _his_.

The panorama of the entire city of Corinth was picturesque and exquisite from the hills. The air was fresh to breathe in though it was cold which left a burning sensation inside the lungs. Harry and Tom had apparated on the hills for almost an hour and they had yet to look around the entire place because Harrison Potter had thought it was a good idea to play around with the flying horses-Pegasus than to tour around the Fountain of Pirene.

Tom sighed for the tenth time as he watched Harry ran around the open meadows with one of the Pegasus on his toe, laughing boisterously. When they had first arrived here, both were going on about the scenic view until Harry had caught sign of the flying horses and had thought of petting those majestic beasts. And so on and so forth; they were here now with Tom under one of the trees with continuous requirement of the heating charm whereas Harry was playing snow ball fight with those beasts. (The exaggerating display of Gryffindor bravery from a Beauxbaton student). Tom sighed again.

Why was he even travelling with this disastrous boy?

It was after another hour when Harry came back with flushed cheeks and disarrayed hair with a broken spectacle. His breathing ragged as he kneeled down beside Tom, who was leaning on a tree bark.

“You missed so much of the fun Tom! Those Pegasus were so adorable!” Harry laughed out.

Without a word Tom retrieved the spectacles and repaired it before setting it perched on Harry’s nose. He did the same with Harry’s wrinkled cloth. “I don’t think I want anything to do with flying horses.” He said, calmly.

Harry scrunched up his nose as he looked up at Tom. “You act like a grandpa at times. You know that right?”

“Oh yes…93 to be exact.” Tom drawled.

“You are no fun…all the time keep on hissing with snakes. I think we should once again visit that shrine of Asclepius so we can meet your darling Foana.”

“I didn’t name that snake that stupid name. Now get up, don’t you want to visit the rest before moving back to our motel room? It’s already nearing noon.” Tom extended his hand to which Harry just huffed and began standing up again only to fall down. Harry exhaled out loudly before accepting the extended hand. “You are one clumsy guy and thus your list keeps on increasing.”

Harry poked his tongue at him before trotting down the hill. Tom shook his head. ‘What a child.’

“The olive tree there is believed to be a gift from Athena. When the Gods first saw this city, formerly known as Cecropia, they were mesmerized and wanted to name it after them. Poseidon and Athena was the top competitor of the name and so it was decided that whose gift the citizens will like the most that God will get to name Cecropia after their name. Poseidon’s gift was a reassurance of no drought but the public was not happy with it as the water that Poseidon offered was salty and so when Athena provided them with a olive tree they readily agreed to name the city after her. Their reason being that it gave them food and firewood.”

Harry hummed as he watched the olive tree. “Beautiful…”, he whispered.

“The story or that tree?”

“Both I could say…the way someone could fight to name something just because they are enchanted by its beauty…it’s wonderful.”

Tom tilted his head to the side and not for the last time was captivated by the wondrous boy before him. “Well if you could honor me I would definitely grace with much more gift for you beatifying personality.”

Harry suddenly started blushing furiously. “Yo-you can’t sa-say such scandal-scandalizing things in public Tom!” He squeaked out. 

“Oh but I did and if you give me the chance I will always.”

“Tom.” Harry whined from where he was hiding his blushing face. “Please don’t.”

Tom lifted Harry’s face and swept his finger over the red cheeks. “So beautiful Harry.”

And before Harry could retort Tom had leaned down and captured his lips with his own. Harry stared wide eyes into Tom’s cinnamon ones, shell shocked. He let out a gasp when Tom bit down on his bottom lips. Before anyone could say what was happening, Tom had pinned Harry down on the tree bark, his hands on Harry’s waist as he kissed him. What had just been an innocent press of lips turned ravish and fervent.

Harry closed his eyes and let himself be swept away with the intensity of the kiss. He moaned when Tom’s tongue stroked his own, hands clutching onto Tom’s robes. The mewled sounds that Harry was letting out were so _dirty_ and it made Tom feel proud because he was the only one able to elicit just reactions from Harry.

When Tom broke out the kiss, Harry whimpered at the loss and tried chasing those devilish lips but gave up and rested his head on Tom’s shoulder. He felt a fleeting press of lips on his temples before it too was gone.

“You are beautiful and only belong to _me_.” Tom whispered into his hair.

“I had liked it when you were not so cheesy.” Harry murmured from where he was hiding his blushing face.

Tom clicked his tongue in annoyance before lifting Harry’s head and crashing their lips together once again.

Tom chuckled out amused.

“Why are you laughing like a maniac?” Harry asked, peaking his head out from inside Tom’s robes.

Tom rolled his eyes. “Do try to read more books then you will understand all the reasons for sudden amusements.”

“Well I have you to keep me updated with your muses.”

Paying no attention to the low jab, Tom began speaking. “The tale of trying to deceive Death by the Great king Sisyphus. How he failed to do so and how for it he was faced with an eternal punishment of pushing a rock up the mountain. Myths have a weird way of showcasing certain events.”

Harry tapped the inside of his wrist. “Nonetheless it _is_ myth for which we both are venturing Greece. But as for the story of deceiving Death…I think the Wizarding Society too have something similar to it.”

Tom nodded. “In the book ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard’ where the three brothers tried trick the Death when asked for gift.”

“The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak.” Harry’s voice was solemn as he named out the three items of the folktale.

“Something of matter, Harry?”

Instead of answering Harry sat up from his laying position and looked straight at Tom, his expression sober. “Remember Tom when you had asked about why I had brought a wand from Britain when I, in fact, lived in France?”

“Yes…” Tom trailed off, unsure of what to say or where this conversation was going.

“Well I was actually going to get enrolled in Hogwarts but Grindelwald happened. You know Tom Grindelwald’s craze did not restrict to muggles…it went as far as the Deathly Hallows mentioned by Beedle the Bard.”

Tom raised a brow at him. “Are you sure Harry?”

“Absolutely. It was believed that the Peverell brothers had passed down those artifacts down their linage except for the Elder Wand which jumps from one owner to the other because of its nature. No one knows where the Resurrection Stone is or which lineage it belongs to but the Invisibility Cloak was passed down the Potter Family and Grindelwald came to know of it for which the last of Potter family had to flea out of Britain, away from Grindelwald’s prying eyes and dangerous mind. For the past near about decade we had settled down in France with different identity.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

Harry shrugged, smiling iniquitously at Tom. “Because you are no different from our ancestor who had asked for such a cloak as to hide from Death.”

Tom stiffened but didn’t stop his fingers which were running down Harry’s tousled hair. “You mean to say…”

“Oh Tom you don’t have to play dumb because we both know that our sudden meetings were not coincidences and were actually me following you around.” Harry smirked at him. “The first time I had met you in that shrine of debris, something was off about you and I couldn’t just put a finger on it and so I thought why not follow you? And Tom, are you not trying to play Sisyphus II with your plan of immortality?”

Tom was immediately upon him, pinning him down to the couch. Long and slender fingers griped Harry’s throat with his yew wand sticking on Harry’s cheekbone. Tom leaned forward. “Where you got that information from Harry?”

Despite the compromising position in which Harry was, he just toothily smiled up at the boy looming over him. Running his fingers down Tom’s face, he began speaking.

“Well let me take you in on a secret Tom. The reason I decided to visit Greece was not because I was just ‘touring’…it was because I was searching around the deep study of necromancy. You see from a very young age I was invested in stuff related to death and coming to know about the Death Hallows I was ecstatic. I wanted to know all there was about this dark practice of deaths and then I came across you. For quite some time I had learned to differentiate auras of various beings and-and your aura was dark, poignant partial thing unlike any I have encountered.

“With time I came to realize that it was due to your curtailed soul that your aura seemed so-so out of place like-like some immortals and then those unusual crimson hues to which your eyes changed to. It was eerie yet fascinating, you Tom Riddle definitely had got a hold of this barely touched topic of immortality.”

Without any warning Harry started laughing though it was restrained and wheezing but nonetheless terrifying laughs.

“You found how I seized up the very thing humans are afraid of?”

Harry cracked open his eyes, those emerald glowing like very shade of the killing curse and Tom was mesmerized. “No but I will and then you will-“

Rest of Harry’s words were swallowed by Tom as he leaned down to kiss him.

Walking down the last few steps of the motel for the last time, Tom couldn’t help but feel like something was yet to be done. Today he and Harry were to part ways as they could venture into some other place. (Harry was going to Egypt while Tom was on his way to Iraq.)

“As a parting gift I could like to duel with you.” Tom spoke up before he could even register what he was saying.

Harry twisted around to give Tom the biggest smile. “I thought you could never ask.”

Tom swiftly took hold of the ravenette and apparated them to one of the abandoned shrines that Tom had visited before he had met Harry.

“It is customized to bow before we start to duel.”

Harry tongued the inside of his cheeks, annoyed. “I know it all dear Tom. I got an O in Defense for nothing.”

They both bowed to each other, wands at ready before turning around and walking the few steps away from each other.

One….two….three….

Both the wizards swung at the same time and fired out their respective spells. Tom barely had the time to dug before Harry was firing more spells towards him. He swiveled a full one-eighty before shooting a couple of spells at an array displace of colors and jumped behind some fallen debris.

“You can’t hide Tom! That’s not fair!” Harry shouted out.

Tom frantically searched the area where they were fighting and in a split second before Harry’s powerful _diffindo_ could hit the place where he was hiding, Tom apparated.

He quickly fired a spell from behind Harry’s back but it missed by a few inches ad by the time Harry too had apparated. The mirror behind them blasted off with a deafening sound of the shattered glass.

“Never took you as a coward Tom! Attacking from behind.”

Tom only got that as a warning before with a roaring sound the whole of chandelier from above him came crashing down. He apparated quickly only to come face to face with Harry.

“You speak of cowardice when you were planning of killing me just now.”

Harry’s smile grew, his eyes gleaming manically. “But you didn’t die.”

He raised his wand and waved it in front of Tom’s face before disappearing into the dust and for a moment nothing happened before Tom’s entire body felt like it was burning. But he didn’t shout, he relished in the wonderful pain that the spell gave.

With an exhale Tom apparated near the entrance of the shrine and waved his wand in an intricate pattern, hard to catch with naked eyes. 

“Runes…cliché.” Harry said from somewhere, his voice echoing everywhere.

The next moment Harry’s shouts were bouncing back from every corner of the room. To Tom it felt like a melody of a beautiful piece, delirious and like an addictive drug.

“I created it just for situations as this, Harry.”

For the next few minutes all the two wizards did was dodge and fire, blurring movements in the dark cravens of the shrine. It had been a long time since Tom last felt such a feverish desire to win with all he had. The adrenaline coursing through his veins was greater than the one when he used to train with the members of the Knight of Walpurgis.

“Caught you!” Harry exclaimed before he jumped on Tom’s back.

Tom not expecting such actions fell down and both of them rolled down the slope of the shrine. Harry grinned down at him, his hair sweaty and caked with mud but all Tom could see was how beautiful the boy above him looked. Pupils blown wide and lips stretched to the biggest smile that he had ever seen.

Tom brought his wand on Harry’s face, digging it near his eyes socket. “How was that?”

“Wicked.” Harry whispered. He laid down his head on Tom’s chest. “Mind-blowing… I promise I will find you out from anywhere just so we could do a duel as such. I promise it to you.”

The Malfoy Ball had always been an extravagant event with way too much decorations and a feast as big as possible of feeding thousands of people. They had always liked flaunting their money whenever they had gotten the chance to do so. The massive Malfoy Manor was accentuated with variety of fabrics and flowers which gave the structure a vibe of royalty.

Tom sipped from his drink as he watched all those who were invited. Those who were invited too seemed to like the idea of being pompous just like the people who invited them.

How ridiculous.

Tom sneered into his flute of champagne.

It had been nearly five years since Tom came back to Britain after his short ‘world tour’ and after that all Tom did was utilize the wisdom he had obtained from his tour and now all he had to do was anticipate for the choosing of next Minister of Magic because speculations were going on that the halfblood man, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin and Gaunt was the most suitable man for the post than the old man McCain.

In just four years of being the Secretary of Minister Spencer and Tom had sunk his claws deep inside the Ministry of Magic alongside his followers-the Death Eaters.

Just a moment of wait and then the whole of Britain itself could be shaken of what had happened.

Tom could not wait for that day.

He smiled as he thought of the future.

“Hey Horcrux Maker.”

Tom startled, turned and came face to face with his years of salvation and desire. Harrison Potter.

Harry had barely changed from the last time he saw him, departing from Greece. Same baggy clothing and the mischief sparkle in his eyes. Tom stared at him, enchanted by those glowing emerald eyes that had haunted him so many times in his dreams.

“It seems you found out the answer, little necromancer.”

Harry smiled all teeth. He cocked his head to the side, movement fluid like that of a lethal predator. 

“I have come here for the promised duel. You up for it?” 

**Author's Note:**

> *Magois -Magical people in Greek.
> 
> Hope you liked the story and do leave kudos and comments on this work!
> 
> If anyone of you want a particular one-shot with tomarry, do leave behind your ideas!
> 
> I could be happy to work/write something more! ;-)
> 
> Peace Out!  
> Until Next Time~


End file.
